nvrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Herb Guide
— ◇ — "Hello there! I've learned that you've recently became a Healer's Apprentice. Ahh, I must bet that you are very excited to take on this role and serve your Tribe... One thing you must learn and always keep in mind is that you are responsible for the well-being and health of your Tribe. Your value will be cherished by the members of your Tribe. Your service will be appreciated for many moons to come. Come and let me teach you the Healer's ways..." "Don't be so nervous! If you have the determination in your heart, you'll never fail to master the ways of the Healer. Now, let's go over the Healer's Code. Following the Tribe's codes plays a very important part in your training." __NOEDITSECTION__ The Healer's Code *A Healer's Apprentice is chosen once the current Healer feels as if they are ready to take on a student. The Healer usually speaks to the Tribe's Shaman before publicly announcing their choice of their Apprentice. *Once the Healer's Apprentice is chosen, a Healer ceremony will be held. This is usually a joyous event, a large feast following after. But solemn times follow after the celebration... The Healer must take their Apprentice to the Gazing Waters, where they will recieve an omen or dream that foretells them of the journey ahead. *A Healer will always put their Tribe first before themselves; in terms of caring. *The Healers of the Tribe are one of the most respected cats in the Tribe, being humbled by their service. *Once a Healer is too frail or too ill to preform their duties, they may resign and allow their Apprentice to take their place. *Healers may not take part in any battles. *Healers must make sure their stocks are full at all times. If their stocks are lacking, other Tribe Healers should be willing to spare their own. "You seem a little worried? Don't fret- I completely understand. A Healer's life is more restricted than the life of a normal Tribe member. But there is nothing to be upset about. Our abilities and granted freedoms are much more than any life of a normal Tribe member's." "Now, the Ancients have always believed that knowledge is stronger than brawn. You, as a Healer, must learn their Herbs. Knowing your Herbs is a key part in your training. Without your knowledge of them, you're about as useful as a lake pebble!" Herbs Mending ---- Ache Treatment ---- 'Alder Bark' Description: Scratched or bitten off brittle bark from an Alder tree. Often found with bits of moss attached. Location: Wetland terrain. Usage/Effect: Mainly used for tooth aches, eases tooth pain. ---- Alternate Use ---- 'Beech Leaves' Description: Large, broad leaves that are sparsely toothed. Location: Dense parts in forests. Usage/Effect: Used for transporting herbs. Cats use these leaves as herb carriers. 'Bindweed' Description: Arrow-head shaped leaves with pale white trumpet shaped flowers. Location: Grows in most parts of the forest. Usage/Effect: Fastens sticks to broken legs to keep them in place. ---- Swelling ---- 'Blackberry Leaves' Description: Twig or stick with prickly leaves from a blackberry bush. Location: Grows almost anywhere. Usage/Effect: These leaves are often chewed into a pulp and used on bee stings to redice the swelling. ---- Maternity ---- 'Borage Leaves' Description: Leafy plant that's easily distinguished by its small blue or pink star-shaped flowers and fuzzy stem. Location: Grows in most parts of the forest. Usage/Effect: Helps milk production when eaten by nursing cats, also brings down fever. ---- Broken Bones ---- 'Broom' Description: Plants with thick stems and small leaves. They contain distinct patches of sharp smelling mustard-colored flowers. Location: Grows along fields and meadows. Usage/Effect: Used to make poultices for broken legs and wounds. Wounds/Scratches 'Burdock Root' Description: Tall-stemmed thistle roots with a sharp smell and dark leaves. Location: Grows underground in dry areas. Usage/Effect: Lessens and heals the pain of infected bites; used to prevent infection of bites. Category:Guides